Kiss of Death
by jcyrose
Summary: She has awaken and with her comes a new reign but the balance of her new world is in the hands of a young girl. Will she stay loyal or help the rebellion? Love will be found, hearts will be broken and no one is safe. AU RobStar


Hope you like this new story, had this idea for awhile. I am pretty pumped about this so please read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. . yet!

* * *

The city was peaceful and all the citizens were enjoying it, except one. His black eyes darted back and forth while walking in the forest as he gripped his coat closer to his body.

"Today is the day," he muttered as he traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. He knew right away when he woke up. The air, although unknown to everyone else, reeked of the sweet aroma of _her_. A wicked grin grew on his face as he stopped in front of his destination. Quickly he wiped away the leaves and dirt to reveal a tiny rock tomb. His fingers traced upon the engraving over the door. _Here she lies until the day she is to wake. When the skies turn black, the mortals shall scream as the queen rules once again._

* * *

"Kory, where are you?" her mother's yells filled the park. Kory quickly darted into another hiding spot while her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sister dearest, I am going to find you and when I do you'll be sorry," Koma sneered while looking around the playground. She grinned when she spotted the young girl and swiftly picked her up, "Found her!" Kory struggled to get out of her sister's grasp as her parents ran towards them.

"Please Kory stay close," her mother warned while freeing Kory from Koma.

"We wouldn't want to lose you," her father chuckled as Kory rolled her eyes. Suddenly the city became quiet.

"What's going on?" Kory asked but no one would answer her because their attention was on the sky. She looked up and watched as blackness engulfed the blue sky; a piercing scream broke the silence. Everyone turned their attention to the scream and there in the center was a woman smiled with an evil smile. She was hauntingly beautiful with silk black hair, blood red lips, porcelain skin, and dark purple eyes. Kory watched as a short man stumbled next to the queen before he announced with a snarl, "The queen has returned! Mortals rule no more for she and her arm shall feast upon your blood. All hail the vampire queen!" No one dared moved as the woman and all those around her flashed their white fangs.

"Today is the day mortals shall die," she laughed as her army sprung forward and the people scattered. Kory's eye widened in horror as Koma and her parents were bit. She knew she should run but her feet would not move. Gracefully the queen walked to her, Kory's fear growing with each step.

"You shall be my first meal in centuries," she purred while her fingers stroked Kory's face. Swiftly the queen opened her mouth.

* * *

She shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Her hand made her way up to her neck while she sighed.

"The kiss," she muttered bitterly before raising from bed. Pushing away the dream that haunted her every year, she sat at her vanity and inspected herself in the mirror. 10 years passed since the queen started her reign. She had grown since that faithful day. Her blood red hair was long and luscious, her emerald eyes lured men in though they were often plagued with sadness, her skin was flawless, her lips a soft pink. The only thing missing from the perfect girl was her fangs; you see two things happen, when a vampire bites you either you die or become a vampire, loyal to the queen. Kory gracefully got up and walked to her window, looking longingly out side she sighed wishing she could leave. Thought Kory possessed no fangs she was still a vampire, the queen made sure of that with the Kiss of death and for some unknown reason to Kory, the queen kept her locked away in the tower.

"One day," Kory muttered watching the stars shine brightly, "I will be free."

* * *

_Beauty that lures all men, eyes that shine in the light, lips so tempting with a heart pure; the princess shall decide the fate of all._

"My queen," she looked up from the passage she was reading to see a servant bowing in front of her, "is there anything you need?"

"No, Koma please leave," she snapped watching as the young girl quickly left her alone. The queen knew one thing: she had to find the princess and make sure she was on her side or the rebellion of the mortals would defeat her like last time.

* * *

Just an intro but tell me what you think so far!

REVIEW!!

Looking for a beta anyone interested?


End file.
